charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Powers
Powers are supernatural abilities possessed by magical beings, such as witches and demons. This page contains a list of all powers appearing in the Chosen and Legacy series and contains both existing and original powers. A *'Acid Secretion' - The ability to generate corrosive acid, usually from the hands or mouth. *'Adjusting' - The ability to fight through molecular powers such as Molecular Immobilization. *'Advanced Electrokinesis' - The ability to fire a beam of highly-concentrated electricity. *'Advanced Fire Throwing' - The ability to fire a stream of highly-concentrated torch-like fire. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - An advanced form of Telekinesis, allowing the user to fire a wave of concentrated kinetic energy capable of causing objects to combust. *'Aerokinesis' - The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate wind. *'Age Manipulation' - The ability to accelerate, halt or reverse the aging process. *'Agility' - The ability to possess magically enhanced agility. *'Animation' - The ability to bring inanimate objects to life. *'Apportation' - The ability to teleport objects or living beings from one location to another. *'Ash Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through ashes. *'Astral Possession' - The ability to take control of the body of another being by leaping into that body in astral form. *'Astral Premonition' - The ability to experience premonitions in astral form, traveling to the past or future. *'Astral Projection' - The ability to project the consciousness outside of the body in astral form *'Atmokinesis' - The ability to control the weather. *'Audible Overload' - The ability to overwhelm someone's mind with the voices of their victims. *'Augmentation' - The ability to enhance the magic and powers of other beings. *'Aura Choking' - The ability to strangle someone through their own aura. B *'Banishing' - The ability to banish beings from one's presence. *'Beaming' - The ability to teleport through pinkish heart-shaped energy. *'Black Orbing' - The ability to teleport through black orbs. *'Blinking' - The ability to teleport in an instant by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes. *'Blood Boiling' - The ability to increase the temperature of blood, causing extreme pain and eventual death. *'Body Insertion' - The ability to physically transfer a person into another body. *'Bursting Balls' - The ability to conjure metallic spheres that combust upon impact. C *'Calling' - The ability to summon an object to one's hands *'Chronokinesis' - The ability to manipulate time in all directions. *'Clairvoyance' - The ability to see the past, present and future at will. *'Clinging' - The ability to cling to solid surfaces, including walls and ceilings. *'Cloaking' - The ability to magically hide one's presence and activities from others. *'Cloning' - The ability to create an exact duplicate of oneself for a short period of time. *'Conjuration' - The ability to draw imaginary objects into existence. *'Corporealization' - The ability to turn from an intangible form into a corporeal form. *'Crushing' - The ability to surround an object or power with enough force to crush and neutralize it. *'Cryokinesis' - The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold with the mind. D *'Dark Wisping' - A form of teleportation used by the Angel of Death. *'Deflection' - The ability to deflect or negate and deflect all magical powers of others. *'Deviation' - The ability to deflect and redirect powers, objects or energies using another power, such as Telekinesis. *'Divination' - The ability to predict the future through various means. *'Dream Leaping' - The ability to enter the dreams of others and manipulate them. *'Dusting' - A form of teleportation in which the user teleports through gray, dust-like particles. E *'Ectoplasm Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate ectoplasm to various effects. *'Ectoplasmic Webbing' - The ability to fire strings or webs of ectoplasm. *'Elasticity' - The ability to elastically stretch the body or certain body parts. *'Electrokinesis' - The ability to channel and generate electricity. *'Emotion Draining' - The ability to drain the emotions of other beings through physical contact. *'Empathy' - The ability to sense the emotions of other beings. *'Energy Balls' - The ability to spheres of magical energy that resemble electrical discharges. *'Energy Beams' - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually from one's hands. *'Energy Blasts' - The ability to fire blasts of magical energy from one's hands. *'Energy Manipulation' - The ability to create and shape energy into any form desired. *'Energy Sparks' - The ability to fire red firework-like sparks from one's hands. *'Enhanced Senses' - The ability to enhance one or more senses to superhuman levels. F *'Fading' - A light or energy based form of teleportation. *'Fear Amplification' - The ability to amplify the fear of others to the point where it kills them. *'Fear Projection' - The ability to read one's fears and bring them to life. *'Fire Balls' - The ability to throw spheres of fire. *'Fire Breathing' - The ability to emit a stream of fire from the mouth. *'Fire Throwing' - The ability to throw steams of fire from the hands. *'Flaming' - A form of teleportation where the user appears and disappears through flames. *'Flight' - The ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air. *'Floating' - The ability to rise a few inches off the ground and float. *'Fog Generation' - The ability to generate fog within a certain area. *'Force Blasts' - The ability to unleash a blast of concussive force from one's mouth by screaming. *'Force Field Generation ' - The ability to create barriers of energy that can be used to protect or contain those inside and repel enemies and magical attacks. Also known as Shielding. G *'Genesis' - The ability to create lesser beings or minions from one's body. *'Geokinesis' - The ability to manipulate the earth itself, as well as rocks, sand, dirt and natural minerals. *'Glamouring' - The ability to assume the appearance of another person by creating a glamour around the body. *'Glistening' - The ability to teleport through a flash of light, leaving a contour of the body for a moment. H *'Healing' - The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. *'High Resistance' - The ability to possess a higher degree of resistance against physical and magical harm. *'Hologram Projection' - The ability to project light-based images in various shapes and sizes based on imagination or memories. *'Hovering' - The ability to rise off the ground and hover with or without the use of orbs. *'Hydrokinesis' - The ability to generate and manipulate water with the mind. *'Hypnosis' - The ability to put others in a trance-like state and control their actions. I *'Illusion Casting' - The ability to alter the perceptions of other beings, allowing users to make others experience what they desire. *'Immortality' - The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan. *'Immunity' - The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. *'Incineration' - The ability to completely incinerate a being with a single look or gesture. *'Inspiration Granting' - The ability to inspire creativity in others. *'Intangibility' - The ability to become intangible, altering one's molecular structure to move through solid matter. *'Intangible Orbing' - The ability to deconstruct the body into millions of orbs for a short period of time, allowing the user to move through solid matter and evade physical and magical attacks. *'Invisibility' - The ability to make oneself unseen by the naked eye, hiding one's presence from the sight of others. K *'Knowledge Absorption' - The ability to absorb knowledge from the minds of other beings. L *'Laser Bolts' - The ability to shoot short bolts of energy. *'Levitation' - The ability to rise into the air and levitate in defiance of gravity. *'Life Draining' - The ability to drain the life or youth of another being. *'Light Darts' - The ability to throw darts of light, which can cut through objects and skin. *'Lightning Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through lightning. *'Liquification' - The ability to temporarily transform into water and avoid attacks. *'Literary Absorption' - The ability to scan and absorb the content of literature at rapid speed. *'Longevity' - The ability to possess a longer lifespan and age at a slower rate than other beings. *'Luck Granting' - The ability to grant good or bad luck to other beings. *'Luring' - The ability to seduce beings and bend them to the user's will. M *'Mediumship' - The ability to see and communicate with spirits. *'Memory Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate the memories of other beings. *'Mind Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate and/or control the minds of other beings. *'Mirror Gazing' - The ability to observe other locations and people through mirrors. *'Molecular Combustion' - The ability to speed up molecules in an object or being to the point of combustion. *'Molecular Deceleration' - The ability to slow down molecules, seemingly slowing down time. *'Molecular Dispersion' - The ability to pull beings or objects apart on a molecular level, utterly destroying them and leaving no trace. *'Molecular Immobilization' - The ability to slow the movement of molecules, seemingly stopping time. *'Molecular Inhibition' - The ability to completely stop the movement of molecules, causing them to crystallize, encapsulating the object or being in ice. N *'Necrokinesis' - The ability to cause instant death without apparent cause. *'Necromancy' - The powerful and dark ability to manipulate the dead. This power can be used to resurrect and control the dead, both in spirit form or as the undead. O *'Omnilingualism' - The ability to understand and speak any language without prior knowledge. *'Optical Energy Blasts' - The ability to shoot a concentrated blast of energy from the eyes. *'Optical Fire Bolts' - The ability to shoot a stream of fire from the eyes. *'Orbing' - The ability to teleport through orbs, limited to Whitelighters, Elders and Whitelighter-Witches. P *'Pain Infliction' - The ability to inflict horrible pain on others with the mind. *'Particle Swarm' - The ability to unleash a stream of burning particles that can incinerate beings. *'Petrification' - The ability to turn objects and beings to stone through a look or touch. *'Photokinesis' - The ability to produce and manipulate light, also known as Light Manipulation. *'Plant Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate plantlife. *'Plasma Balls' - The ability to throw balls of ectoplasm. *'Poison Darts' - The ability to throw darts of poisonous energy, which can paralyze victims. *'Poisonous Touch' - The deadly ability to spread various poisons and infect others through skin contact. *'Portal Creation' - The ability to open portals to other worlds, dimensions, or even planes. *'Possession' - The ability to control living beings by entering their body. *'Potion Making' - The ability to mix magical potions, one of the three basic powers of a witch. *'Power Absorption' - The ability to absorb the powers of other beings. *'Power Channeling' - The ability to take control of and use the powers of others, once and only when those powers are activated. *'Power Extraction' - The ability to strip magical powers from other beings. *'Power Granting' - The ability to grant powers to another being. *'Power Mimicry' - The ability to permanently copy another beings powers and abilities. *'Power Negation' - The ability to cancel out the powers of other beings or in a certain area. *'Power Replication' - The ability to temporarily copy and use the powers of another being. *'Precognitive Dreaming' - The ability to see the future in dreams. *'Premonition' - The ability to see premonitions or visions of the past, present and the future. *'Prescience' - The ability to be aware of current events and predicting future events without being present. *'Projection' - The ability to project thoughts into reality without the need of spells. One of the most powerful abilities in existence. *'Projective Invisibility' - The ability to turn other beings and objects invisible. *'Projective Levitation' - The ability to levitate objects and other beings. *'Psionic Blasts' - The ability to fire powerful blasts of psychic energy. *'Psychokinesis' - The ability to move objects and individuals with the mind without having to see them. *'Pyrokinesis' - The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. R *'Rage Projection' - The ability to enhance and bring out rage in other beings. *'Rainbow Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through rainbows. *'Reality Warping' - The extremely powerful ability to alter the fabric of reality itself. *'Reconstitution' - The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *'Regeneration' - The ability to heal oneself instantly after being injured. *'Remote Orbing' - The ability to send another person to a specific location through orbs. *'Remote Teleportation' - The ability to teleport other beings without physical contact. *'Repression Absorption' - The ability to release and feed on repressed emotions. *'Resurrection' - The ability to bring the deceased back to life or turn them into the undead. *'Rock Transformation' - The ability to turn one's body or certain body parts into rock, granting near-invulnerability and increased strength. S *'Sand Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through a sandstorm. *'Scrying' - One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to find a lost object or person. *'Sense Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate or steal the senses of other beings and use them for oneself. *'Sensing' - The ability to locate and sense other beings. *'Shadow Manipulation '- The ability to manipulate shadows for various effects. Also known as Umbrakinesis. *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. *'Shimmering' - The ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", a mostly demonic form of teleportation. *'Shredding' - A molecular-based method of teleportation. *'Size Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate the size of oneself, objects or other beings. *'Sleep Induction' - The ability to put others to sleep instantly. *'Smoke Secretion' - The ability to produce smoke from one's hands or mouth. *'Smoking' - A form of teleportation where users teleport through smoke. *'Sonic Scream' - The ability to generate a sonic scream capable of shattering objects and killing beings. *'Soul Manipulation' - The ability to absorb, release or contain the souls of the dead. *'Sparkling' - The ability to teleport through sparkling lights, used by the Angels of Destiny. *'Spell Casting' - The magical ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Spiralization' - A method of teleportation used exclusively by Wizards. *'Strangulation' - The ability to strangle a being with a ball of light in the throat. *'Suggestion' - The ability to plant feelings, thoughts and ideas into the mind of another. *'Summoning' - The ability to summon a being from another location or plane, often achieved through spells. *'Super Speed' - The ability to move at superhuman speeds. *'Super Strength' - The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. *'Swallowing' - The ability to 'swallow' objects and beings, either consuming them or having the body function as a portal to teleport them elsewhere. T *'Technopathy' - The ability to manipulate and control all forms of technology. *'Telekinesis' - The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. *'Telekinetic Orbing' - The ability to transport objects and beings from one place to another through use of orbs. *'Telepathy' - The ability to read minds and mentally broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. *'Teleportation' - The movement of beings or objects from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. *'Temporal Stasis' - The ability to stop or slow down the flow of time in a certain area. *'Thermal Balls' - The ability to throw balls of concentrated thermal energy. *'Thermal Blasts' - The ability to fire highly destructive blasts of thermal energy from one's hands. *'Thermokinesis' - The ability to manipulate temperature. *'Thorn Spitting' - The ability to spit poisonous thorns from one's mouth. *'Thought Projection '- The ability to bring inanimate objects or drawings to life. *'Time Travel' - The ability to travel back and forth through time. *'Touch of Death' - The ability to instantly kill a being through touch, most often by burning them to death. *'Transformation' - The ability to transform objects and beings into something else. *'Transmogrification' - The ability to transform oneself into an inanimate object and visa versa. *'Transmutation' - The ability to change one form of matter into another, such as metals. V *'Voice Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate one's voice to various effects. *'Vortex Creation' - The ability to summon violent vortexes leading to other planes or locations. *'Voyeurism' - The ability to spy with only the eyes staying visible while the rest of the body is invisible. W *'Water Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through water. *'Web Projection '- The ability to shoot strings and webs to trap and contain beings. *'Whirling' - A wind-based form of teleportation, often resembling a tornado. *'Wish Granting' - The ability to grant the wishes of other beings, thus turning their desires into reality. *'Wisping' - The ability to teleport through wisping lights, used by spirits. X *'X-Ray Vision' - The ability to see through solid matter. Category:Powers